I'm Sorry
by raja144
Summary: 7 years after Harry last saw his guardians he gets a letter from his Aunt. What does it say? And how does he reply? ---Reviews? Edit: There are a few spelling errors/missed words. Ignore them they will be fixed in time.


_Harry,_

_I know its' been years but its' taken me about that long to write this. _

_I'm sorry._

_For all those times we locked you up._

_For the time you skinned you knee and we yelled at you._

_When your uncle threw you in your cupboard and locked it for two days._

_I'm sorry._

_We treated you like a servant and not like the nephew you in reality were. _

_For all those times your food was stolen, or you possessions broken._

_For our lack of love and attention._

_I'm sorry._

_For all the times we called you freak._

_And left all those years ago with a stiff goodbye._

_I'm sorry._

_For how we never thanked you._

_And the names I called your parents._

_I'm sorry._

_For blaming everything on you._

_And telling you that you were a waste of space when you were five._

_I'm sorry._

_Never did I see you for who you were; never did I pay attention to the only living part of my little sister in all the seventeen years he was in my home. Those summers we treated you badly often ignoring you. Never did we explain the facts of life too you of ask you how school was. I will admit we were more concerned with what the neighbours thought about us then what you did._

_Our nephew. You stayed with us all those years, you weren't happy but never did you go out of your way to tell us that. You never complained about the food you were thankful even though what we did you wasn't much. When you were about fifteen you would have nightmares and cry out into the night. Never did you complain about them, or bring them up. Often when I got up at night I would see you light but I didn't disturb you. It was best to leave you alone. We weren't the parents that you needed you found them in other people because I know if you haddent you probably would have killed us when you had the chance. _

_I'm sorry for the time you ran away and I didn't try and stop you._

_I'm sorry for making you eat that horrible "rabbit food"._

_And I'm sorry for letting Dudley bully you all those years._

_I'm sorry for never rewarding you when you got good grades._

_I'm sorry for never buying you a proper Christmas or birthday present._

_I'm sorry._

_I always think about how I could have been better to you. How if maybe I wasn't still blinded by my jealousy towards my sister I could have encouraged your learning and talents. I think about how if I could go back and change things from the day you arrived I would. You helped us in the end, the last day I say you all I wanted to do was hug you and tell you 'sorry' but I couldn't it wasn't enough. I think about how I had no part in how you turned out, if I did it would only be emotional scaring. I never taught you any lessons and I didn't teach you anything that made you into the wonderful man you are today._

_I'm sorry for never being there._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there on you're sixteenth birthday._

_I'm sorry I never taught you how to drive._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for your graduation._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for your wedding._

_And I'm sorry for missing the births of your children._

_I'm sorry we never reply to your Christmas cards._

_And I'm sorry we never join you at your parent's graves._

_I'm sorry that I never got to know my great and wonderful nephew who loves and is loved by so many around him. But mostly I'm sorry I can't take any credit for how you are today and the person you've become._

_-P.D_

Harry set down the letter wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, setting the letter down he picked up a spare bit of parchment and wrote:

_Apology accepted._

_-H.P_

Knowing better then to send it by owl, Harry disapperated on the spot to Number 4.

Looking around Harry slips the parchment now in it's envelope through the mails slot and once again is gone with a _pop_. On the other side of the door a woman sobs holding the letter to her heart. Along with everything else her nephew was forgiving, that was something else she had no part in teaching him but was glad someone else had.


End file.
